


Hanging By A Moment

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: Omegle AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Meeting In Person For The First Time, i can't handle this, just kiss forever and never let go of one another, karkat lets his emotions get the better of him, little angst, omegle au, they are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all led to this. One drunken night, one crazy meeting and then a year of grainy webcams and static phone calls. Everything has led to this very moment and it's better than either of them could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging By A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was harder to write than I expected. I burst into tears part way through because I've been through what Karkat is going through and yeah. 
> 
> It's about time these dorks meet!
> 
> Mood music [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoV7gds4pP0)

To say Karkat was nervous was an understatement. To say he was probably about to throw up at any given moment and possibly pass the fuck out was not an exaggeration but more a reality of the truth he was faced with and oh fuck thank maker they put sickness bags under his seat because he was probably going to need it. He had no issues with flying. It wasn't something he did often anymore but when he and Kankri were young, their father loved taking them all over the world. It was his way of culturing them and in a way, it worked pretty well. It turned them both into seclusive potatoes who spent all their free time on the internet. Way to go, dad. Nice try but sorry to disappoint. Though he wasn't disappointed. He was proud of everything his sons did and Karkat had even received a call before he left for the airport from his father because Kankri thought it completely necessary to tell their father where the youngest Vantas was going for two weeks.

Karkat let out a sigh at the thought of the phone conversation he shared with his father before he left for the airport. His father went off in a full spur about the importance of safe sex and Karkat had to hand to phone over to Kankri before he died of embarrassment. He did not need his dad thinking he was flying across the country just so he could bone some guy. No; John was so much more important than that. John was... John was everything.

And Karkat was nervous as hell.

Two weeks he would spend with John. Two weeks away from his home and his family. Two weeks with a guy that he'd known for over a year but had yet to actually see in person. A guy he flew across the country to see because he had the best fucking brother in the world who had a pretty damn nice boyfriend too. A guy that made his heart swell and his head fuzzy just to think about.

This was a big step for them and Karkat knew that. Meeting John in person was the biggest step they could take in their relationship at the time and it left so many open possibilities. If things went well, it meant a future for them. A future of John coming to visit him and Karkat returning to visit as often as he could. But if things did not go well... If it wasn't what they hoped and they just didn't work in person, it would break Karkat's heart. Because, yes he loved the dorkwad, and he couldn't handle it not working out for them.

It was a risk. But a risk they were willing to take.

By the time his plane landed, Karkat had worked himself up into a nervous ball of tension and excitement and he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. His heart was in his throat and his breathing was hard to find and though he hadn't actually thrown up during his flight, the possibility still wasn't out of the woods.

He tugged his phone free from his pocket once he was off the plane and followed the crowd of people so he could pick up his luggage. A messenger bag rested across his torso; his carry on that had his laptop and a few movies to keep him preoccupied. They didn't actually work but the weight of the bag relieved him somewhat. It took a moment for his phone to finally turn back on and by the time he was standing by the luggage rack, waiting for his black suitcase, his phone flared to life with multiple messages.

He flinched, twisting the phone in his hand as he tried to calm the thing with a soft curse. He replied to his brother quickly, letting Kankri know he was on the ground and safe before moving onto the handful of messages from John. His heart thumped at the familiar number and the smile that curled to his plump lips made a few people around him stare, admiring the handsome little man.

Okay, I know you're on the plane cause you told me that about twenty minutes ago but I just wanted to say have a safe flight and I'm so excited to see you!

I just spent an hour cleaning up my apartment for you, I hope you appreciate it ;)

I'm on my way to the airport now!

I realize you won't get these texts till you land but, Karkat, I'm so glad you're coming you have no idea.

Are you hungry? I was thinking we could stop somewhere and get food when you land.

Okay, I'm here. Text me when you can!

Karkat's heart soared and he made to reply to John's texts, letting him know that no, he wasn't hungry and yes he appreciated the effort of John cleaning his apartment and that he had finally landed. Someone bumped into his elbow and made his phone fly out of his hand just as he sent the message. He grumbled, glaring at the person who mumbled an apology before he bent down to pick up his phone and checked to make sure it was fine. At the same time he noticed his bag coming down the belt and he quickly snatched it up so he could get the hell out of there and away from all those people.

It was the weekend before Thanksgiving. Friday afternoon to be exact and the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport was flooded with people. Karkat wasn't sure how he'd pick John out from the crowd but as he walked toward the lobby, his phone went of in his hand once again.

I'm waiting just outside the security area. Fuck, Karkat, I can't wait to see you.

His throat tightened at those words and he didn't bother to reply. He shoved his phone into his pocket and picked up his pace, moving through the crowd toward the security area where people who were waiting for people to pick up were gathered. Being short worked in his favor as he slipped passed people and managed to stumble into the lobby. He popped his head up and soon discovered that being short no longer worked in his favor because how the fuck was he going to find John now. He was tempted to text the Korean man again until he spotted familiar blue eyes. Thank the gods John was so tall.

But the world seemed to stop right then. John didn't notice Karkat. He was searching the crowd, yes, but his beautiful eyes that were so much more stunning in person didn't even land on Karkat because the dark-skinned male was hidden behind a crowd of people. This gave Karkat a chance to just stare at John. He was tall, a bit lanky with long limbs but he was toned in a way Karkat had seen plenty of times through a grainy webcam. But this was  _different_. His face was different, his eyes were different, everything was different. It was like he was seeing John for the first time. The way his lips curled up in a soft smile when he thought he spotted Karkat only to frown in disappointment when he was wrong. He was gorgeous and Karkat was abruptly struck with the realization that he would have to eventually leave that beautiful man and he was overwhelmed with emotion.

Karkat turned away quickly and dashed off through the crowd, tugging his suitcase with him until he could disappear into the bathroom. He nearly collided with a business man coming out but he continued on and locked himself away in one of the stalls. He dropped his suitcase and slouched against the door, burying his face in his hands as tears fell from his eyes uncontrollably.

It was all too real for him. He wasn't sure he could handle it. Of course he wanted to go out there and meet the man he had fallen so hard for over the past year but that meant eventually leaving John and Karkat wasn't sure he could do that. He knew he would have to, no matter what but his mind was left spinning with all kinds of what if's and he couldn't handle it. His throat was too tight, his chest was too painful and if he stopped for just a second to breathe he might just crumble into tiny little pieces all over the airport bathroom.

A solid knock against the door of his stall brought his emotions to a squealing halt and his breath froze in his chest as a soft, deep, tender voice spoke his name. A voice so familiar but so clear as bell without the static he was so used to.

"Karkat?" John spoke softly, a hand pressed to the stall door. "What's wrong?"

Karkat heaved a heavy breath through his raw throat and swallowed hard, quickly wiping the tear tracks from his face with the sleeves of his black hoodie. " _John._ " And the name was spoken so softly and so broken it made John press closer to the door.

"Karkat." John breathed softly, his pale cheeks a lit with a flush that Karkat couldn't even see. "I know, okay?  _I know._  I'm... nervous too. But please, fuck,  _please_ , you've come all this way. Come out of the stall and at least met me face to face. I just want to see you. I just... want to... Please?"

Karkat took in a few more deep breaths to try and calm his racing heart while one hand fell to the door, clawing at the metal against his back. "I'm... I'm scared." He mumbled softly, closing his eyes against the tears that fell.

"Me too." John admitted with a faint laugh.

And that laugh was so pure and natural it managed to calm Karkat's racing heart just enough. He was being ridiculous and he knew it. He flew across the country and there was no way in hell he wasn't at least going to get a kiss from John, even if it killed him. So, with a heavy sigh and slow movement, Karkat turned around and undid the lock on the door. He opened it slowly, peeking around until his eyes landed on the man he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend.

John was even more stunning up close. His eyes almond shaped and the purest blue to ever exist behind stylish black frames. The grin that spread over John's face when those eyes landed on Karkat made his cheeks flush a dark color and his heart to jump in his throat. They just stared at one another for a moment, completely ignorant of the people around them before John finally moved forward. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Karkat tightly, pulling he half foot shorter male against his chest and buried his face into soft fluffy brown hair.

"John." Karkat mumbled softly, his eyes wide for only a second before his hands clung to John's back, bunching up the material of his coat between his fingers as his face buried in a broad shoulder. John was so warm and solid and smelled better than anything Karkat could have imagined. John was real and this was happening and he finally had the man of his dreams in his arms,  _where he belonged_.

" _Oh, shit, Karkat_." John murmured softly, giving that soft hair a good nuzzle as he held his boyfriend tightly. He couldn't stop grinning and he probably wouldn't stop for a while. He finally had Karkat in his arms and he certainly didn't want to let him go anytime in the near future. "Maker, you're even more gorgeous in person."

Karkat sniffled softly, unable to control the tears that continued to flow from his eyes as he clung to John. The last thing he wanted was John's first impression of his face in person to be of him crying, with a stuffy nose, swollen flushed cheeks and red eyes. But John didn't seem to mind at all. When he finally pulled away so their eyes could meet once again, he was grinning so broadly and happily that it made any ounce of hesitation Karkat had melt away instantly. Yes, this was the man he loved and he was reminded exactly why it was he loved him so very much at that very moment.

"Okay?" John asked softly, the grin still on his lips as he gently knocked their noses together.

Karkat crinkled his nose, tears still pooling his eyes against his will because fuck he was so happy and he just couldn't stop them. He managed a nod and rubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie, hoping to get them to stop.

"Come on." John's voice was light and tender as he grabbed Karkat's suitcase and rolled it along the floor while his other hand tugged Karkat's wrist gently. "Let's get out of here."

Karkat followed obediently and without a word. He stuck by John's side, their hands slipping together and fitting like little puzzle pieces. John wheeled Karkat's suitcase behind them, his grip tight on Karkat's hand and the grin bright on his face as the two of them left the airport, Karkat still rubbing at the few tears that managed to escape.

* * *

It felt surreal to be standing in the middle of the same apartment Karkat had seen glimpses of through a grainy webcam. Though, the apartment didn't matter all that much. What mattered was the man shifting beside him, placing a suitcase on the floor before he turned to Karkat, that smile a bit less broad now with nervousness seeping into his body. Karkat could feel it radiating off him and he had to admit, he was nervous too. The ride from the airport to John's apartment had been quiet though their hands never left each others. Neither was really sure what to say.

"It really is clean." Karkat managed to say after a moment, letting his eyes glance around the clean, organized apartment.

John smiled sheepishly, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. His hair was a bit longer in person and Karkat was tempted to reach out and touch it. Would that be okay? He wasn't sure. Fuck he'd never been so nervous in his life. "Thanks." John shifted, grabbing Karkat's suitcase once again and started to move toward the door to the right. But then he paused and glanced back at Karkat with tension in his expression. "Um. You do want to sleep with me right?"

Karkat searched blue eyes for a total of three seconds before he realized just how nervous John was. His hand holding the suitcase was shaking and his smile, though warm, was strained. He was just as nervous as Karkat and for some reason, that made every ounce of Karkat's nerves just disappear. He was with  _John_. John; the man he dreamed about and loved so deeply it made his bones ache. The man he spent hours talking to and day dreaming exactly how this event would go down once it finally happened. It was nothing like they talked about but that was okay. Because this was real.

A soft smile curled to Karkat's plump lips and it seemed to make John's shoulders relax in the slightest. He stepped forward and carefully took the suitcase from John's hand, his heart thumping as he brushed his hand over a flushed pale cheek. "Yeah, I totally flew all the way across the damn country to sleep on your couch."

"Sorry, I just." John swallowed hard and closed his eyes, a smile curling to his lips as the nervous tension seeped from his body. "Yeah. Okay."

"You promised me lots of cuddles, remember?"

"Mhm." John leaned his head into the hand that cupped his cheek and just for a moment, they savored the reality that they were together. Finally together.

With more effort than expected, Karkat removed his hand from John's cheek and shuffled off toward the opened door, slipping inside so he could put his suitcase down. The room was familiar, something he'd seen plenty of time through a webcam but still so different in person. He tugged off his messenger bag and placed it on the floor beside his suitcase before he stood up straight to glance around the room.

John approached his side slowly, his head dipped down between his shoulders in a shy manner as his eyes scanned over Karkat's body. He was hidden well beneath that over-sized black hoodie but it made him look all the more adorable to John. Karkat's heart thumped in his chest as he turned toward John and when they reached for each other, there was no questioning in it. John's hand molded around his and as their bodies pressed together it felt so perfect that Karkat could hardly breathe. His forehead thunked against John's collarbone and for a minute, they just stood together, their hands intertwined while John let his chin rest against Karkat's soft hair.

"I'm so happy you're here with me." John mumbled softly, and as Karkat trailed his hand up John's broad chest and he could feel their hearts beating rhythmically in time.

They moved at the same time, Karkat tilted his head back just enough to meet John's eyes and John focused on those plump lips that parted with a faint contented sigh. Neither was sure who moved first and in reality, it didn't matter. They came together as one, lips pressing softly together to seal something they'd always known. This was how they were meant to be. Together. But the kiss was too much and yet not enough for Karkat's heart to handle so they pulled apart after only a moment, faces flushed and lips parted.

Karkat buried his head in John's chest, his arms slipping around the male's waist to pull him closer. John let out a faint chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Karkat's shoulders and rested his cheek against soft hair. They held onto one another like they never wanted to let go and though it was true they would eventually have to let go and in two weeks Karkat would be on a plane back to Detroit and away from John, they silently agreed they would enjoy the time they had together to the best of their ability.

Because they loved each other and there was no need for words to prove such a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> ;^; sweet precious babies. Now don't you sit there and think this is done, because it's not! I have a 4th part planned and it's just a bunch of drabbles involving their time together over this two week period. Lots of fluff. Lots of cute. Lots of everything you've come to love from me.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please be sure to leave a kudo and a comment and let me know what you thought! It's pretty important to my writing juices! 
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
